A Girl For Pinferathers
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: What happens when the Doctor saves two people and makes them one for a girl. One, they become a single person. Two, they defeat Lilith once and for all. With a little help for the Boogieman and one 900 and something year old alien. Oh, and a girl whose imagination rivels that of her own father. What if the alien is her father?Pin\OC, Amy\Rory, Doctor,Varen\Isobel.
1. Dreamworld

Prolog

"Doctor, my I ask what we are doing here?" Rory ask rather confused. Looking around he noticed an a ray of odd thing. One the sky was a dark shade of violet with white-violet clouds. Ash fell from the sky and stuck to everything in sight. Two there were creatures every were, bird sometime but other times they looked like people.

"That, Rory is a very good question. One that deserves an answer." The Doctor took in a breath to collect his thought. "In one of my prior regeneration I met a girl. She was quite the bookworm always in a book. And I ask her if there was anything I could do for her. Well that is after she helped me save the world. She asked me to try and save two people. If I could save the one then I'd save the other sort of thing like that." He took another breath and continued. "I decided that I would try and save both of these people. How am I going to do this, it really is simple. I have a piece of the one who is in fact none other then Tom Riddle in the Tardis waiting to be revived and we are here to retrieve the other person. And once we have both pieces I will put them together to make a new person." The Doctor exclaimed.

"And who is this second person, Doctor?" Rory and the Doctor turn to see Amy stepping out of the Tardis. "This girl what is her name?"

"The second person is a Noc by the name of Pinfeathers, the girls name is Valentina." The Doctor answered.

"So let me get this straight, You have brot us to Kelly Creagh's dream world, where Lilith rules. Are you trying to get us killed?" Amy and Rory watched as the Doctor bent down to retrieve something from the dirt.

"Oh, Amy we are done so it doesn't matter. Now let all get back in the Tardis before Lilith notices we're here." The Doctor ushered them back into the Tardis. He look out over the dream land. "But you already know we were here, don't you Lilith?" The Doctor questioned as he closed the door.

"Yes, Varen I always know." Lilith whispered.


	2. Valintina and The Doctor

Chapter 1 Valentina

Math, my worst subject and the first class of the day. I wasn't even bad for lack of trying. My teacher couldn't teach a tree how to grow. So the rest of my follow students and I listen to him rant and rave. We don't have a clue what he's trying to say but we listen anyway. The bell gives us the shrill cry we have all been waiting for telling us that we can leave this hell hole.

Walking to my next class was the same as always. That's all everything was now, boring. My teacher, my friends, my family, all of it was boring.

The only part of my life that hadn't been boring was when I was ten. It had started out as a normal summer day in Pennsylvania. My siblings and I had been playing a game in our huge side yard. When all of a sudden a blue box came out of the sky. It had windows, a door and it said police call box on the top. The doors open, a man and a woman walked out.

"Rose we are going into what is called the dream world. In the dream world Imagination is your greatest weapon." The man explained turning toward us. " And we need a particular kid to save this guy. Well, whats left of him that is." The man looked around for moment seeming to take in his surroundings. He was tall with a military buzz cut, wearing black jeans a t-shirt and leather jacket. The woman was pretty with short blonde hair. "Valentina" The man called out.

"Yes" I answered stepping forward.

"Listen, my name is the Doctor" he knelt down in front of me placing his hands on my shoulder. "There is something I need you to help me with. I need you to go into the dream world with Rose and I. Can you be brave and save the world?" He finish I look at the girl beside him was blonde with big brown eyes.

"This place your talking about like Kelly Creagh's book Nevermore?" I asked curiously his were a very light crystal blue.

"Yes it is just like Kelly's book with Lilith the nocs though, these nocs are a little different from the ones in the book." He taking in a breath he continued. "Do you remember the boy you met when you were three?" He asked.

"Tom"

"Yes Tom, Valentina Lilith has taken Tom -"

"What. Why. What did he ever do to her?" I interrupted.

"Valentina, she wants to turn him into an incubus. I need your help to prevent that from happening. Are you Willing to help us?" He asked pleading.

"My imagination is fully stocked and ready lets kick some demon butt. Oh, can my siblings come too. They would be very helpful?" I asked.

"As much as want to because I know they would be helpful I can't take them with us. To many people it would confuse Tom, understand." His voice was kind a caring.

I nodded looking behind the Doctor and his friend. "Is that what we'll be traveling in, its rather small."

The Doctor smiled. "Its much bigger on the inside, go head and look." He turned to Rose. "Go with her while I talk to her parents."

He was telling the truth it was bigger on the inside. I looked around there were these strange cords hanging for the ceiling. In the center was a cylinder with what looked like a control pannal around it. Then all of a sudden It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects stared to play.

"She's already got you all figured out. Must be easy to do that with kids." The song switched to another by the same artist. " oh that one of my favorites."

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret." We began to sing together. Another song stared to play this time by different artist. Just then the Doctor walked carrying my most priced positions. A green and silver teddy bear with the slythrin crest on one foot. Tom had transfigured it for me after a long night full of nightmares. A red rose wood wand with delicate vines carved into the wood. The core was a feather from Folx, Dumbledoors beloved phinex. No one had ever seen him more pleased with Tom Before or after. At the bud of the wand was a beautifully carved white crystal narcissus in full bloom. And last but not least Toms old school rob complete with the slythrin crest. He'd given it to me the night that I had to leave.

"Oh thank you, I'd forgotten all about them." I ran over to the doctor and took my things from him.

The bell for the next class rings. I get up and fall. Then everything goes black, pitch black.

* * *

_Never will I forget that utter and complete blackness, as if I had fallen into the abyss. In front of my as a man, with grey skin. His jet black hair was slicked back and spiked. _

_"My name is Pitch. I wish to help you get rid of the white one." he stated his eye were that of fresh amber._

_"Where am I?" I asked looking around "What do you know about Lilith?"_

_His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then they open. He began to walk toward me, slowly, as if he didn't want to scare me. Something about him is familiar though I don't know what._

_" You are here with me. I know many things about the white one. But can do nothing to get rid of her, at least not with out help." He pace in front of me his eyes almost never leaving mine._

_"You know how to get rid of Lilith?" I asked interested. Pitch wore a robe like garment that was all black._

_"Why do you insist on calling her by name?" He asked clearly spooked._

_" Fear of a name , only provokes fear in the thing its self." I answered Mione would be so proud._

_"You don't fear the white one." He muttered to himself. " You never feared the Dark Lord either." he stopped pacing and looked a me. "That's why."_

_"Why, what?"_

_"Why you unhinged her. The Dark Lord was her greatest accomplishment, fear by many. She almost turn one of his horcroxes into her own personal icubis. From what my fearlings have told me a little no older the ten, maybe eleven defeated her. Not for good of corse, though she was weakened greatly." He looked down at me, and didn't know that it had been me. I was the one who had weakened her, with the help of the Doctor and Rose of corse._

_"OK, that was a nice trip down memory lane. Now, back to my question. Do you know how to get rid of Lilith?" I asked again._

_"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, but I will need help."_

_"I'll see if I can get the gang back together."_


	3. The Start of Something New

Chapter 2 Pinfeathers

There was no pain in dying, none at all. You just cease to be. If there was one thing that I thought I'd never see, it was the day that the Cheerleader would start to care about me. But in the end, she wanted to put me back together.

I remember when it first happened, when I first started to fall apart. I was protecting the Cheerleader from Scrimshaw, he wanted to kill her. But I wouldn't let him do it, not to her. And as I was beginning to fall I heard a voice. It was the voice of a little girl no more than ten.

"Doctor, if you can, could you save Pinfeathers? I know he's short of kinda one of the bad guys at first. But he helps her in the end, Isobel. He full contradictions, but that's why I like him. Never a dull moment with Pinfeathers,"

This is what gave me the strength to keep fighting Scrimshaw. This little girl who I didn't even know gave me the strength to save the Cheerleader. Scrimshaw was vicious of cores, being one of Poe's. Being the last of Poe's, and I killed him, saved the Cheerleader.

But if this Doctor does find a way to bring me back, then so be it. I would gladly take whatever form of life that man can offer. If it means making that little girl happy, whoever she may be.

"Alright, he should be strong enough now to be seen at least. I not sure how long it will be till he's awake."

"Really, um Doctor are you sure he's safe. I mean look at those claws and teeth?"

"Yes Rory, he is perfectly safe. Not like he can get out."

What. Voices but how. Wait a minute did he just call that man the Doctor.

Bolting up right I noticed three things. One I was transparent, two I'm in a glass case of some kind. And lastly I was no longer in the dream world.

I looked around my glass prison, it was roundish and had a dividing piece of glass in the center. Behind that piece glass was a boy, sixteen-seventeen maybe. His back was facing me, but even so I could tell that he had broad shoulders . Standing at least six feet , his hair was the color of ravens wings.

"Doctor" I turn to see a red-headed female. "He's awake, and rather cute." She stated pursing her lips.

"Ah, How are you feeling Pinfeathers?" the Doctor asked. The man before me was nothing impressive . Just a man in a suit with a bow tie, and very crazy hair.

"Don't under-estimate him, he's more than you think he is." I whipped around to the boy on the other side of the glass,he was looking at me. Raven badges framed crystal blue eye like perfection. His face looked like a Greek statue, pale skin not a blemish in sight.

I swallowed "I feel fine. You must be the Doctor."

"Yes, I am. Now the boy on the other side of that glass is Tom. Both you are of whole, apart you can do little. But together there is nothing you can't do." The Doctor started to explain. "See that body over there, it can be yours. But only if you two can set aside your differences."

"I still don't understand how this will work?" Tom interjected.

"I'm getting there so hold your bloody horses Riddle." The Doctor put a figure to his lips. "Now were was I. Oh,yes when the two of you merge in to one, then and only then will you be able to animate that body over there. If all goes well you'll be haft human, haft noc. Do we understand each other?"

I raised my hand "Where do we start?" I asked eager to get this over with.

"There we go, at least someone around here want to get this over with." the man turned around to look at what looked to be a screen of some kind. he face turn grim, then he smiled.

"That it Valentine, show the boogeyman whose boss." He looked up meeting my gaze. "First things first, Pinfeather is there anything you would like to now about Valentine?" The Doctor asked.

I pause thinking for a moment. " Whats she like? What does she look like? Is she pretty? Is she ugly" I paused feeling as though I was on the reseaving end of a death glare. Looking to my right I saw the perpetrator was Tom. " What? There all good questions, questions I want answered." crossing my arms over my chest I looked over at the Doctor. Only to find him looking at the screen again.

"I think the best way to answer your questions is for you to watch her in action. Oh, and please hold all questions about what you about to see till after." He said turning the screen so all could see.

The girl upon the screen was beautiful. She was patteete with carves in all the right places. Her face was roundish, honey suckle curls framed bright jade eyes. A light spray of freckles almost unseen lay on her cheeks.

* * *

_"Gang, what gang?" Pitch asked._

_"Oh, just some friends of mine." I answered._

_"I see, Now on to the white one weakness. Its quit simple. Her weakness is your father." He said simply._

_My face contorted, what was he talking about. "My father has been missing, for seventeen years." I answered enraged._

_"Ah, careful, it was your fathers rage that allowed the white one to control him." He informed holding his figure in front of my face. " Now think! Why would your father be her weakness?"_

_My eyes darted every where the shadows were moving. Yellow eyes looked at me, like I was something to eat. " If you're trying to scare, then I have bad news for you." I rushed him drawing my weapon of choice. I held my moon blade to his neck, pinning him to the ground. " It's NOT working. As to your question, the answer is simple. My father is her only weakness because he is the only person to escape without dying first." I stated getting off of him._

_He got up and looked at me. " Very good now how do you use that to your advantage?" he spoke and then disappeared as I fell back into the waking world._

* * *

"I have one question, Doctor. Is Valentines father still alive?"

"That Tom is a very good question. It is a question that not even I can answer."

"Nethers" I murmured.

"What was that Pinfeather?" the Doctor asked.

"Nethers is her father." I stated

"Yes Varen is her father."

"And the Cheerleader is her mother?"

"you already know the answer to that question."

This was just to much, Varen missing. When did that happen. " The last time I saw Varen was in the dream world, before my , well, end. Doctor do you have any idea when he went missing?" I asked.

"He went pissing after Lilith and Pitch had, a fight." the Doctor answered then looked back at the screen. "Well that is a wonderful piece of information."

"What is it?" the red head asked.

"Pitch just gave us some very interesting information. It turns out Varen is one of his daughters descendents." He smiled then. "Probably use the fight as a diversion to get Varen out. Very good."

"Doctor , why is that good?"

Because, Pond, it may just mean that Varen is still alive."


	4. The Merge

It was time to get this whole thing over and done. I turn to face the noc on the other side of the glass. "Do you wish to pertect her?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me, and seemed to be at odds with him self. "Yes, but I have no Idea were to begin." His tone was acidic.

I admired him and the fact that he was unafraid. He was rather tall not quit as tall as myself, but tall none the less. His body seemed to be made of clay or porcelain, cracks ran down his face and arms. There was a hole in his left check which allowed the looker to see blood-red sharks teeth. His eyes were all black, it was as if his pupils had taken over the rest of his eyes. All I could I could see was an endless abyss of emotion. The only person I'd ever met with eyes that expressive was Valentine. His hair was black at the roots and turn crimson as it spiked upward. He wore tight black leather pants with knee-high boots and a jacket that lay open revealing a hole in his torso right were his heart should have been.

"That is very simple but also tricky, it mean we have to find something we have in common." I answered flatly.

"What could we possibly have in common." Sarcasm dripped from very word.

"Well," The noc and I turned to look at the Doctor. " there are a lot of thing you two have in common. In fact your personality's are quite similar. You both are overly fond of using sarcasm. Your tone of is more often than not acidic in nature." He paused a moment putting one figure over his mouth. "But there is one big difference in the two of you. Pinfeathers you believe in love correct?"

"Yes Doctor. I do believe in love, but what does that have to do with this?" The noc answered.

"Why do you believe in love, Pinfeathers?" The Doctor asked.

"I saw Varen fall in love with Cheerleader, and I almost fell for her as well. I still want to now what this has to do with any of this?" The noc asked again.

"Because, Tom doesn't believe in love, at least not completely. He had started to believe but then Valentine had to leave."

Pinfeathers turn to me. "I see."

"Now you can't really blame him for not believing. His mother used a potion on his father that took away his belief in that emotion." the Doctor explained.

"Doctor this is my bisnes not his." I ground out.

"Tom in order for this merge to work, he needs to now." the Doctor stated flatly.

"So his mother use a love potion on his dad." Pinfeathers stated.

"Ah, but not just any love potion. She use the strongest out of all the love potions."

Pinfeathers looked at and cringed. "Ouch, your mother really screwed you over. He's right I can't blame you for this, it's not even your fault."

Then the glass that separated us slid upward and seemed to disappear.

"Now, all you two have to do is touch each other and the merge will begin. I suggest you tough your figure tips together." The Doctor instructed.

I turned to Pinfeather and slowly moved toward him. When we were at arms length I reach for him and he reached back. Our figures touched and it began.

At first there was nothing, then all of sudden warmth engulfed me. Then I was gone.

* * *

I woke up with a start, had the merge work. Looking at my hands I notice that there were crimson claws on the tips of my figures. My skin was pale but without cracks. I turn my head to look at my reflection in the glass. For the most part I looked like Tom with bits of Pinfeathers mixed in. My eye weren't blue, but they weren't black either. They were violet with specks of blue here and there. My hair was short, black at the roots and crimson as it spiked up just like Pinfeathers hair. there was a scar on my cheek right were the hole in Pinfeathers cheek had been. I open my mouth to see what my teeth looked like. They were Pinfeathers shark teeth.

"That is your nocein form, it is the form you will take when in battle. Your not in your new body yet, you're not settled enough for that yet. But when you are settled and in that body you will find out what you look like as a human. I have a feeling your eyes will be the same in both forms a long with the scar. What would you like to be called?"

I tilted my head, I didn't know what I wanted to be called. "I don't know."

"Well, that ok for now though you will have to have a name before you can animate that body." the Doctor confessed.

"I'm sorry" I offered not knowing what else to say.

"There is no reason for you to be sorry. Your not Tom, but your also not Pinfeathers either. You're a mix between the two, a new person. Its ok for you to be confused and out of place" The Doctor a sured.

"So, whats next?" I asked.

"We wait for Valentine to be done dealing with her mother, and hope Isobel doesn't ground her." The Doctor stated.

"Why would the Cheerleader ground her?"

The Doctor gave a chuckle in response. " Valentine was conseaved while Varen was still a part of the dream world, she has the ability to enter the dream world want ever she feels like it. More over and what her mother doesn't relies is that Lilith can't hurt her. Isobel doesn't like it when Valentine does this. Though Valentine was not in the dream world and she will tell her mother that, it does not mean that Isobel will believe her." The Doctor explained.

"Ah, I see"


	5. Valentine

"Mom I didn't go in to the dream world. It was Pitch, he made me fall asleep. You know when I go into the dream world my body goes with." I defended myself without hesitation. I really didn't want to be grounded, Valentines day was coming up and I had a boyfriend.

"Valentina, I know you didn't go to the dream world. The only thing I want to know is why he came to you?" my mother asked placing the car keys in a bowl by the door. We had just gotten home , she'd had to pick me from school. Our house was old at least a hundred years old. My mom liked it and so did I. The wood out back was my favorite place to be.

She had married once after dad disappeared, which had given me some step sibles to play with as a kid. But her and my step dad grow a part after a while, and he left. Though by then at the age of 13 I was the only one living at home. My step sibles came over some times to see me, but I still missed them.

"He said he knew how to get rid of Lilith." I answered. " And he," I paused not sure how to go on. " insinuated that dads still alive."

My mother turn to me, only for a screeching sound to echo in the house. "The Doctor" My mother breathed.

She and I bolted for the door and got stuck as we both tried to go through.

"Well, well do I have a surprise for you." He chuckled as he open the Tardis's door.

He looked different then he had the last time I saw him, but he was Time Lord so I didn't say anything. My mother on the other hand did.

"You look different." She stated bluntly.

"Yes, indeed I do. Do you like the way I look?" He asked to his companions confusion.

I never under stood it. Why was it important for my mother to like the way he looked.

My mother stepped closer to the Doctor and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Well isn't that cute. Rory he's blushing" The red-head stated with much sarcasm.

"Cheerleader that is not cool. How would Varen feel if he saw you right now?" A voice called from the Tardis.

"Pinfeathers!" My mother exclaimed running into the Tardis, I followed. At least he was able to save one of them. The Tardis was different too. The inside was just as big as last time, but shinier.

"I'm not exactly Pinfeathers." the spectral boy in front of us said.

His hair was short and spiked up. The roots were black and turned red near the tips. He had the face of an angel, pale and sculpted like a greek statue. As he turn his head I noticed that there was a scare on his cheek. His eyes were a deep violet color with light blue specs. He wore a black t-shirt and tight leather pants, a pair of knee high black boots completed the look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked stepping out of the shadows.

He looked over and smiled, it was a smile I'd seen before,thought with out the crimson shark teeth. Then it hit me, thought the changes were shuttle, he looked like Tom.

"I think it would be best if I answered that question." The Doctor stated.

* * *

I had a lot of explaining to do about our new friend.

"Valentine do you remember what you asked me to do?" I asked her.

"Yes, I asked you to try and save Tom or Pinfeathers." She stated looking over at boy within the glass.

"Yes, but I did more then just save one of them. I saved both."

She looked over at the boy again, and a smile lit face."How?"

I took a breath and sighed. "Well, I took the piece of Tom that we saved from Lilith I then went back to the Dream world and got a piece of Pinfeathers. I then put the two together to make a new person." I explained." Lilith also called me Varen as we left."

"Hey, can we come up with a name for me, please?" The boy ask.

"How about, Thomas Anthony Pinnaggin" Valentin suggested.

"Yeah, I like it." Tom said funneling into his body. " I have figures with out claws! This is awesome!"

"Yes, and you need some clothes." I stated flatly.

Valentine looked at him and blushed. "Does he have to put a shirt on?" She asked.

I turned and looked at her, she cringed. "Yes, he does."

She pursed her lips at this, glaring at me.

"Rory, take him to get some close." I instructed.

"Yes, Doctor" he answered.

"Alright," Isobel spoke up after Pinnaggin was taken to get close, "why would Lilith call you Varen?" she asked.

"Good going mom, you finely asked a good question." Valentine beamed.

"God Valentine you're so much like your father, and you haven't even met him." Isobel groaned.

"Isobel" She looked at me with big blue eyes. "I don't know why Lilith called me that, but I'm sure there is a reason for it. A reason I intend to figure out."

* * *

I smiled when he said that, though I didn't know why. It was rather apparent that he liked me and that I liked him. though it was kind of weird, liking an Alien. But in high school falling in love with Varen was weird, too.

"Thank you" I squeaked.

"Alright Amy, why don't you take Valentine and see how the boys are doing." he glance at me for moment smiling. Valentine didn't need to be told twice, she knew where this might be headed.

"Doctor,if you're going to take her out make sure she's back in the Tardis by ten and no later." My daughter instructed.

"Really, I will have you know that I am well over a thousand years old and that you can't tell me what to do" The Doctor countered.

"Whatever" Was all she said to him before turning to Amy. "Come on we better go help the boys, other wise poor Pin won't match."

Amy laughed at this. "Yeah Rory has problems matching his own clothes."

They left laughing so hard my daughter snorted.

"So, Valentine really is protective of you isn't she?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes she is, but I'm all she has." I answered.

"Not for long, I'm sure now that she has Pin things will get better." He smiled.

"Or worse, you never know with Pin." I stated knowingly.

"Ah, yes you would know all about Pinfeathers wouldn't you?"

"Yes, though that was the original Pinfeathers. This new person you have made for my daughter is only haft Pin and haft Riddle. That could be bad, very bad." I cocked my head to one side thinking about how this could go wrong.

"Well, I think that if she could keep him in line at three and save him from Lilith at ten that she will do just fine now." He assured.

"Maybe, but she has always been a daddies girl with out a daddy. You're the only person to even come close."

He smiled at this. "Really, well I suppose that makes sense."

I walked over to were the Doctor stood leaning agents the control panel. "Does surprise you?" I asked.

"A little I suppose though she is every thing I could want in a daughter." He answered.

I looked him in the eyes for a moment before he looked away. "Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong, whats wrong is the fact that Lilith called me Varen that"s whats wrong." He stated.

"Your frustrated, I under stand that and Lilith is very good at it."

"Indeed she is."

"You act like him some times, like Varen."

He looked at me the way Varen had more times then could count. "Really" He whispered leaning in close.

I had just enough time to close me eyes before his lips descended on mine. Though he tasted of clove and coffee the ash wasn't there. I sank in to the kiss feeling his arm rap around me, I felt safe.


	6. Dress Up Pinfeathers

Amy and I walk off into the Tardis to find the boys. The place was like a maze with twists and turn every were.

"How do you find your way around?" I asked Amy.

"Rory and I just started exploring, we got lost a few time. But the Tardis always led us back to the Doctor or were we wanted to be. Now we know the place just as well as the Doctor." She answered

"Cool"

"Ah, here we is the wardrobe." She open a door that led into a gigantic room with racks upon racks of cloths.

I stumbled into the room in complete shock, never had I seen so many cloths.

"Valentine"

I turn around to see Pin looking at me as if I was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wore a red t-shirt with camo pants.

"No, there is no way I'm letting you wear that." I stated "God, Amy you were right Rory can't mach."

"Yeah well our new friend can't seem to ether, other wise he would never of put that on." Amy's sarcasm was ever-present in almost every thing she said.

"Yeah, what wrong with the out fit I picked?" Rory asked.

"He looks like a red neck Christmas tree." Amy and I stated together.

Pin looked down at himself and frowned. "Their right, why did I let you convince me to put this on?"

"Truefully Pin, I have no idea what possessed you to put that on. Is it ok if I call you Pin?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine the other nocs called me that all the time when I was just Pinfeathers." He smiled.

"Cool" I smiled turning to Amy, "Can you pick him out a few out fits for him to try on while I put on some music."

Amy nodded and went to search through the rack. I pulled out my phone knowing that the tardis would amplifie whatever I put on.

The soulful cries of a band my father loved as a teen sang through the room. It was Emily Not, Not gone by cemetary sighs.

I turned to see Pin was right behind me, his eye were filled with sorrow until the song ended and The Drug In Me Is You by Falling In Reverse. As the chorus played the sorrow left and was replaced with amusement.

"I see you have your father taste in music." He stated as the voice of Tom Felton filled the room, "Ok maybe not." he smiled.

"Yeah, Valentine I got some stuff for him to try on." Amy call from behind Pin.

"Ok cool, you have stuff to try on." I smiled up at the half noc playfully.

He looked at my with a smile that reach all the way to his eyes. "What is this, Dress up Pinfeathers?" He asked cupping my cheek with one of his hands.

I closed my eyes breathing in his scent. God, he smelled of freshly fallen rain and ash. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine in a tentative kiss that set my whole body on fire. My arms wrapped around his shoulders drawing him closer. I felt the hand that had been cupping my cheek slide in to my hair, the other wrapped around my waist.

"Alright kitties that's enough." Amy drawled.

Pin pulled away, but continued to hold me against him. He smiled back at Amy and Rory as did I.

I was going to have to dump my boyfriend, Pin was better and would probably treat me better the git I was dating. Pulling away I grabbing my phone, and turned off the music so I could make the call.

"What are you doing?" Pin asked.

"Calling my soon to be ex boyfriend." I answered calmly.

Pin smiled like an idiot knowing that he was the reason the call was being made. The phone rang for a moment before I heard my boyfriend pick up the phone.

"Hello Valentina so nice of you to call." Draco drawled.

"Draco its done we're over." I stated flatly looking over at Pin. His eye was twitching, as if he'd just been hit in the face.

"What, why?" Draco asked in complete panic, as I rolled my eyes.

"Look we both know the only reason you went out with me was to make Granger jealous, so quit the act." I watched as Pin took the cloths Amy had gathered and went into the dressing room.

"Yes, I admit that was the reason at first, but then I started to like you. Is your mother making you do this?" He asked gently.

"No Draco my mother is not the reason I'm breaking up with you." I heard him give a sigh of relief.

"Ok, then what is it?" He asked.

"Look Draco I never see you and when we are together you treat me like the shit on the bottom of your shoes. I found someone who treats me with respect. Get over it Draco we are done." I stated flatly in to the phone speaker.

"Fine, I just want to know one thing." He hissed.

"And whats that?" I asked.

"His name." Draco wanted to kill Pin, but he wouldn't.

"Tom Maravolo Riddle" I heard him gasp through the phone, "Yes Draco the Dark Lord is back, and you'd do well not to piss him off."

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked and hung up.

"You just scared the piss out of him." Pin commented now in a pair of baggy jeans and a loose fitted tee.

"No, that look is not for you. Do you have a problem with how I handled Malfoy?" I asked peeved.

He smiled a wicked Tom Riddle grin. "Not at all, its good to keep the purebloods scared, they stay out of trouble that way." He turn and went back into the dressing room.

* * *

"We better go check on them." I stated while laying next to Isobel. It all happened so fast, one moment we were just kissing the next we were in bed.

"Yeah, your probably right. Wouldn't want them to get into anything they shouldn't." Isobel mused. "Val can get into loads of trouble when left to her own devices."

I smirk, "Yes indeed."

We both got up and retrieved our cloths, putting them on and exited me bed room. Walking with Isobel was nice, even better she was holding my hand. I led her to the wardrobe which was the biggest room in the whole place.

"So how are things here?" I asked opening the door to find Pin in tight camo pants and a grey shirt, Isobel stood next to me in shock.

"Oh, yeah Cheerleader, what do you think?" He asked.

"No way in hell Pinfeathers, it just isn't you." She stated.

"Yeah" I chimed "And it ain't Riddle either."

"Yeah , Cheerleader, your right this just ain't me." He stated. "Wheres Valentine?"

"Yes, I found an out fit that might work." Valentine appeared from between two racks of cloths.

"That an awful lot of black, and green." Rory commented.

* * *

Valentine came out of between to racks of cloths with yet another out fit for my to try on. I took the cloths from her with out looking at them and went back into the dressing room. A closer look told me few this about this out fit. One, it a peeled to both sides of my personality. The black pants, knee high boots and cemetery sighs shirt drove my inner noc to insanity. While the green jacket with the Slytherin crest safety pinned to the back a peeled to Riddle. Though I had to admit that some thing about the jacket was bugging me.

I put the cloths on and left the dressing room. Glancing at Valentine, I watch as her eyes lit up. Isobel on the other hand looked pissed.

"Valentina Marie Nethers, why is wearing your fathers jacket?" Isobel acked through gritted teeth.

"Mom, you gave the jacket to me, it isn't dads because he gave it to you, and its not your because you gave it to me. Now I'm giving it to Pin, get over it." Valentine stated with out takinf her eyes off of me.

I now knew the something that had been bugging me about the jacket.

"Isobel, Valentine is right, you can't say what she can and can't do with the jacket." The Doctor placed a hand on the Cheerleaders shoulder.

"The out fit is perfect for him, the green jacket makes it so he's not drowning in black." Amy chimed.

Isobel walkout, the Doctor followed and Valentine never looked at her mother once.


End file.
